Suatu Hari, di TK Namimori
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: Mari kita lihat kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan Tsuna dkk di TK Namimori Just enjoy our first fic in this acc...!
1. Chapter 01: Mau Jadi Pacar?

**KareshiKanojo **mempersembahkan**...**

[A short tale of chibis' KHR!, all characters belonging to Amano Akira-sensei...]

* * *

.  
~ suatu hari, di TK Namimori ~ part.1

**Enma**: *deketin Tsuna, nempel2* Cuna-chan... Cuna-chan... aku menyukaimu, bicakah kita belcahabat? aku ingin dekat denganmu...

**Tsuna**: *kaget liatin Enma nempel2* eh? cahabat!? bo-boyeh aja...

*kemudian Gokudera dan Yamamoto dateng berdua*

**Yamamoto**: maa... maa... Cuna-chan ebat deh, bica bikin Enma-chan mau ngomong cama Cuna-chan... *nyengir gaje*

**Gokudera**: hehk lambut api... kamu nggak pantes jadi cahabatnya Juudaime, jangan centuh Juudaime! kalo nggak, kau hayus beyuyusan denganku, kalna aku tangan kanannya Juudaime! *cemberut*

**Enma**: *sebel liat Gokudera* bhuuu~

**Tsuna**: eh? *bingung liatin Enma sama Gokudera, perasaannya nggak enak*

**Enma**: *langsung peluk erat Tsuna di bagian leher* aku nggak boyeh jadi cahabatnya Cuna-chan? kalo gicu aku mau jadi pacalnya aja!

**Tsuna**: *merasa tercekik, mulai pucet* (inner: duh... a-aku bica mati... uhhh...)

**Gokudera+Yamamoto**: NGGAK BOYEH! KALIAN CAMA-CAMA LAKI-LAKI, POKOKNYA NGGAK BOYEH! GRRRR~

* * *

**a/n **ah akhirnya, setelah hiatus hampir 2 tahun dan lupa password akun sebelumnya... kami kembali lagi disini untuk menyajikan karya2 kami ^^

_well_... meski mulai sekarang ada sistem aplot seminggu sekali tiap cerita, kami harap _minna-san_ yang mau dengan rela membaca karya2 kami _plus_ me_review_nya tetap setia bersama kami ^^

oh iya, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan... silahkan PM atau di _review_ saja ya...

sampai jumpa di minggu berikutnya! *bye bye kiss*


	2. Chapter 02: Hibari & Enma Rebutan!

**KareshiKanojo **mempersembahkan**...**

[A short tale of chibis' KHR!, all characters belonging to Amano Akira-sensei...]

* * *

.  
~ suatu hari, di TK Namimori ~ part.2

.

**Enma**: lalu... nggak boyeh pacalan kayo cama-cama laki-laki? *tanya dengan polosnya*

**Gokudera**: teme~ kulangajal kau! yakyuu-baka... tucuk Enma-chan bial mati! *naik darah*

**Yamamoto**: ano~ Enma-chan kan teman kita? kenapa hayus ditucuk? *mulai lemotnya*

**Gokudera**: ya cudah, bial aku aja yang nembakin Enma-chan! dasal yakyuu-baka!

*akhirnya Hibari nongol di samping Tsuna yang tercekik, bikin Gokudera nggak jadi nembak*

**Hibari**: Enma... beyani lukai Cuna... kamikoyosu! *tunjukin tonfa mini*

**Tsuna**: Hi-Hibali-chan... uhhh... *makin pucet*

**Enma**: *ngasih deathglares ke Hibari* Cuna-chan adalah pacalku, jangan ganggu... aku cuka cama Cuna-chan... cana... Hibali jeyek pelgi aja!

**Hibari**: *melotot ke Enma*

**Gokudera**: cejak kapan Juudaime jadi pacalmu ha? ngimpi! *geram*

**Yamamoto**: maa... maa... cemuanya tenang... Enma-chan, lepasin Cuna-chan duyu, kacian Cuna-chan... *ngebujuk*

**Tsuna**: X-X *pingsan*

**Gokudera**: JUUDAIMEEEEE~! *kaget*

**Hibari**: kamikoyosu! *pukul tangan Enma, pelukan Enma lepas dari leher Tsuna* Cuna-chan miyikku, aku yang pantas jadi pacalnya!

**Gokudera+Yamamoto**: HIBALI JUGA NGGAK BOYEH JADI PACALNYA (JUUDAIME+CUNA-CHAN)! *kemudian keduanya jawsdrop berjamaah*

* * *

**a/n** _ohayo minna-san_ (karena masih pagi), kembali lagi bersama KareshiKanojo disini ^^

dan seperti biasanya, kami tak lelah untuk mengingatkan bahwa kami akan _update_ cerita2 kami seminggu sekali terkecuali jika ada _request_ serta _review_...

ah ya, ada 3 _reviews_! (hampir lupa)

dari **Hikage Natsuhimiko**,

Aaaaa...  
E- Enma-kun...? O_o  
Ohok ohok Ohok guh...

[eeeeeeehhh? o.O a-ada apa dengan Enma-kun? *kasih Hikage-san air putih*]

dari **yuna (un-login)**,

welcome back again. lucu banget nih ficnya coba bikin chap 2 nya.

[arigato~ Yuna-san *deep bows*... ini baru saja apdet cepet setelah lihat kolom review...]

dari **kelaparut sok oke (un-login)**,

hmmm entah knpa sya merasa garing banget.. " maaf yah dateng2 langsung kasih flame.. tapi jujur,sinopsisnya saya suka dan kesannya menarik gtu tapi mungkin eksekusi fic kamu yg bikin sya pribadi ngerasa garing.. aduh dengan bahasa cedal gitu rrrrr gimana yak.. ini pendapat pribadi sya,jgn d masukin d hati.. bye

[ahahahaha~ *ketawa a la Yamamoto* makasih pendapat dan flame-nya... kami sendiri merasa bahasa cedal cukup garing sih... tapi.. namanya juga anak TK, gomen ne~ chappie 2 sudah apdet, Kelaparut-san bersedia membaca lagi? ^^]


	3. Chapter 03: Dino yang tidak diakui?

**KareshiKanojo** mempersembahkan...

[A short tale of chibis' KHR!, all characters belonging to Amano Akira-_sensei_...]

* * *

~ suatu hari, di TK Namimori ~ part.3  
.

**Hibari**: *noleh ke Gokudera dan Yamamoto* cetelah aku meng-kamikoyosu Enma, balu kayian yang akan ku-kamikoyosu! *balik tatap Enma, udah siap nyerang*

**Gokudera**: Hibali, kau itu teman atau mucuh ci? kenapa aku dan ci yakyuu-baka mau di hajal juga?

**Yamamoto**: maa... maa... Gokudela-chan, bialin aja, nanti kita aduin Hibali-chan ke Dino-chan... bial dimakan cama Enjo-nya Dino-chan, hahahaha~ *polos banget*

*Dino tiba2 nongol*

**Dino**: Hibaliiiiiii~ *lari ke arah Hibari, beberapa detik kemudian terpeleset* GUBRAK! huwaaaaaa~ ToT

**Gokudera**: baka! *tepok jidat*

**Yamamoto**: ahahahahaha~

**Hibari**: . . .

**Dino**: huwaaaaa~ Hibali-chan jahat! aku kan pacalmu... *mewek*

**Enma**: *smirk* kayo begicu, Cuna-chan pacalku...

**Gokudera+Yamamoto**: HEHK! CUDAH DIBIYANG (JUUDAIME+CUNA-CHAN) BUKAN PACALMU! *emosi dadakan*

* * *

.  
**a/n **ohayo minna-san (karena masih pagi), kembali lagi bersama KareshiKanojo disini ^^  
dan seperti biasanya, kami tak lelah untuk mengingatkan bahwa kami akan update cerita2 kami seminggu sekali terkecuali jika ada request serta review...  
kali ini review hanya ada 2, cukup 2 saja lebih baik /HOY

.

dari **Hayasaka Kairi**,

hhee? dua tahun hiatus? well... selamat datng kembalii xD

wohoo disini bahasanyaaa bikin geregetan xD

uummm saya mau nanya, kenapa ngga dibikin layaknya fic yang kek biasanya? jadi bukan dalam bentuk naskah drama :/

tapi, Keep Writingg!/p

[terimakasih *_deep bows_* ahahaha, maaf ya kalo bikin geregetan, kami juga bikinnya sambil gemes2 puyeng gimana gitu XD ah iya... mungkin karena kami berpikir, untuk mencoba bentuk _dialogue_ ke karya yang ini...]

dari **Hikage Natsuhimiko**,

Astaga...!

muka moe Kyo-kun juga! Enma-kun!

Kyo-kun! Jangan rebutan Tsu-chan macam gitu!

tunjukkan kalo kalian seme sejati!

mereka masih bocah bego! *kena lempar panci*

alamat Shotacon pedo udah kumat

[wkwkwkwkwkwk... Tsuna beruntung :) #kami__envy _wah gawat! o.O *liatin aura Shotacon-pedo menguar di udara*]


	4. Chapter 04: Yamamoto nembak!

**KareshiKanojo **mempersembahkan...  
[A short tale of chibi's KHR!, all characters belonging to Amano Akira-_sensei_...]

* * *

~ suatu hari, di TK Namimori ~ part.4

**.**

**Hibari**: *pukul kepala Dino pakai tonfa mini* kamikoyosu! aku cuma mau pacalan cama Cuna...

**Dino**: *pundung*

*Romario datang, liatin Dino pundung, colek-colek pundak Hibari*

**Romario**: Hibari-chan, jangan nakal sama Dino ya? akurlah dengannya. *senyum*

**Hibari**: *diem aja, nggak tertarik sama Romario*

**Enma**: *tarik-tarik jas Romario* om... om kumis... Hibali pacalan cama kuda pundung itu ya om?

**Romario**: ha? kuda pundung? *benerin kacamata*

**Gokudera**: yakyuu-baka... cekalang kecempatan kita buat nolongin Juudaime, ayo! *gandeng tangan Yamamoto menuju ke tempat Tsuna yang baru aja sadar*

**Yamamoto**: he? *blushing sendiri digandeng Gokudera* ano~ Gokudela-chan... *toel-toel punggung Gokudera pake tangan satunya*

**Gokudera**: apa? *noleh*

**Yamamoto**: kalna yang lain pacalan, kita pacalan juga yuk?

**Gokudera**: ya-yakyuu baka! apa makcutmu!? *ikutan blushing*

*Yamamoto langsung peluk Gokudera di tempat, Haru datang entah darimana*

**Haru**: HAHI? Takechi-chan minggil dong, Hayato-chan miyik Halu decu... *pout sambil lepasin pelukan Yamamoto ke Gokudera*

**Tsuna**: *liatin Gokudera sama Yamamoto* KAYIAN BELDUWA KENAPA JADI MAHOOOO? HUWEEEEEEE~ *mulai nangis*

* * *

.  
**a/n** konbanwa minna-san (karena sudah malam), kembali lagi bersama KareshiKanojo disini ^^  
_well_... karya ini sudah lama sekali terpuruk, dan baru bisa kami lanjutkan sekarang karena banyak kesibukan *_peace_*  
untuk update selanjutnya, entah kapan bisa terlaksana ya #miris  
gara-gara mengurus 3 fic lain yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan juga, hahaha~ #ditendang  
untuk itu kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya mumpung Ramadhan juga :D  
next, berikut review yang sudah 'berdebu' menunggui fic ini *_bows_*

.  
dari **Hayasaka Kairi**,

ahaha.. Kai ngerti kok.. rasanya menantang dah :v  
well, boleh ngga Kai karungin Hibarinya? *siap karung*  
#dibuang  
ah iya, salam kenal, Kareshi Kanojo-san.. panggil saja saya Kai-chan :D

[deshou? ^^ tentu boleh dong, tapi hati2 nanti kena hajar dual tonfanya lho... ano~ Kai-chan, panggil Shijo saja gpp ;)]

dari **Hikage Natsuhimiko**,

Di- Dino... Dino-chan?! ka- kawaii... *kebayang kupingekor puppy di Dino*  
Kyaaaahhhh... Shotaconku XDDDDDD

[nyahahahaha, senangnya ada yang menyukai Dino ^^ semoga Dino bisa bertahan ya, aamiin~ #maksudnya?]

dari **Tsuna27 (un-login)**,

Kyaaa kawaiii! Lanjut author-san!

[un~ ini sudah kami lanjutkan kok ^^/]

dari **Livia Violett**,

Halo, halo XD  
OAO") Anjir, hiatus 2 tahun?! Wao ._.)

Fic ini isinya shota semua /) Karung mana karung / heh /

Er.. Gini, agak bingung juga sih bacanya :"v  
Bener juga yang dibilang Kai-tan, kenapa gak dibuat fic kayak biasanya? Kan alurnya jadi makin jelas gitu, hehehe. Anyway, lanjutkan terus ya

[halo juga *smiling* iya, pernah 2 tahun hiatus dan kami kembali lagi setelah kangen membuat fic lagi... ehe~ memang semuanya sengaja dibikin shota, kawaii deshou? maaf ya... kami memang sedang ingin membuat karya yang seperti ini, semoga Violett-san masih tetap ingin membacanya ^^]

dan juga terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca karya abal kami ini, KareshiKanojo undur diri... jaa na~ *lambai2*


End file.
